Teen Justice:Truth or Dare
by The Uncanny X-Fan
Summary: Insane host and awkwardness lies when the Teen Titans and Young Justice play Truth or Dare. What will happen, YOU DECIDE! This is a reposted version of my old version of this story.
1. Chapter 1 Truth or Dare

**Revised version of the original enjoy!**

* * *

P.O.V. TUXF

I walked into my large arena with Zero.

"I'm just saying, that if this really is truth or dare live should't we have guest." Zero said.

"As I have told you multiple**(A/N I really like the word multiple today)** times, we will just to right away." I answered with annoyance in my voice.**  
**

"Can we introduce everyone now?"Zero asked.

"I was just about to do that." I answered with a growl."The Teen Titans!" After saying their team name an explosion that rock the stadium accrued. Sending the Teen Titans flying through the wall with a loud scream.

"And just because I want to get this over with Young Justice!" Another explosion accrued. This one sending Young Justice flying through a wall.

"Now that everyone is here. These are the rules:Rule 1 Torture them with truth and dares. Rule 2 no M-rated dares/truths. And finally Rule 3 enjoy it!" Zero said with boredom in his voice.

"Me, Zero, and sometimes Deadpool will accept truth/ dares." I said with a smile on my face.

* * *

**I am extremely happy I was able to get this up today.**

**Deadpool:He does not own Teen Titans or Young Justice.**

**I can only accept truth or dares via PM.**


	2. Chapter 2 Pain Part 1

**This chapter a new character will be introduced.**

* * *

"Dares/truths come from Tasf, here they are Robin and Wally kiss in front of Artemis,Starfire,Zatanna, and : ASK STARFIRE IF SHE WOULD KISS CYBORG. WHY(NOT)DARE: HAVE WALLY TRY TO BREAK INTO THE BAT CAVETRUTH: ASK SUPERBOY IF HE EVERY THOUGHT OF SUPERMAN AS A FATHER; YOU SHOULD PUNISH THEM IF THEY DON'T DO THE DARES/TRUTHS; and lastly dares: Superboy(SB) to tell Martian Manhunter(MM) M'gann is pregnant even though she isn't. have Robin try to beat Speedy in a race. have Starfire arm wrestle with Superboy, and have Cyborg(Cy) try to steal the bat mobile and;truths: have robin reveal his secret identity, ask Starfire(SF) if she thinks Superboy and Wally are cute, ask Aqualad(AL) if he would kiss a boy, and ask Beast Boy(BB) why he jokes so much... You know this might be a two parter considering the amount of truth and dares." I said.

TASF**(A/N I copied and pasted this.)**"

"This is going to be funny." Zero said with a laugh.

"I think everyone knows the outcome of the kiss so we will just skip that." I said as i walked to Starfire to ask her if she would kiss Cy.

"This is definitely going to be a two parter." Zero said."The answer is no;obviously."

"Star would you kiss Cy."I said with epic music playing in the background.

"Why would you ask when the answer is no."Starfire answered.

"_I am not _going to try to break into the bat cave, I would end up getting my $$ whupped!"He said defiantly.

"Go to the Justin Bieber concert."I told Wally then threw him put of the arena with VIP passes.

"If you really dislike Justin Bieber why'd you get those passes?"Zero asked.

"For something like knows the answer is no; and I seriously do _not_ want to get _punched_ in the face again; by SB. So Batgirl will be coming in this show from time to time, along with other characters who shall not be named."I told everyone, hen snickered at the scared look on Robin's face.

"SB go tell MM that M'gann is pregnant."

"Fine."He said with a sigh.

"Yeah this is to long of and episode... so see you in the next episode of TEEN JUSTICE:TRUTH OR DARE!"Zero shouted with excitement.

* * *

**Batgirl will pop up in the next episode.**

**Tasf's Runaway Avengers truth or dare fic; accepts truth/dares via review he was to lazy to post that in the third chapter.**

**Tuxf:I will send the Hulk, Wolverine, X-23, Deadpool, Weapon X(the one in legend of power), Zero, Jarold, and AAruun to kill you if you didn't enjoy the chapter.**

**Zero:He does not own Teen Titans or Young Justice.**

**Tuxf:I do know they signed a contract on the way in here; giving me legal rights to them. Read the next chap!**

**I also accept truth/dares via review know.**


	3. Chapter 3 Pain Part 2

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMM BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKK!**

**Speedy:Lord help us.**

**Tuxf:Shut up.**

* * *

"Let's continue from the last episode,the rest of the truth and dares are:have Robin try to beat Speedy in a race. have Starfire arm wrestle with Superboy, and have Cyborg(Cy) try to steal the bat mobile and;truths: have robin reveal his secret identity, ask Starfire(SF) if she thinks Superboy and Wally are cute, ask Aqualad(AL) if he would kiss a boy, and ask Beast Boy(BB)Why he jokes so much...I'm happy I didn't lose them during my trip to Japan."I told everyone.

"You went to Japan without _brats_ are torture!"Zero complained.

"That's why your here; so I don't have to watch the brats."I told him."I think we all know Robin's going to cheat, so we don't need the race."

"But, Starfire and Superboy are going to arm is going to have his Kryptonian side completely awakened."Zero said with a smile. Wally then snuck back into the arena and made a bet with SB wins Wally gets 10 dollars, if Starfire wins BB gets 10 dollars. The arm wrestling match was pretty intense but in the end Superboy won.

"Where is my 10 dollars Beast Boy?"Wally asked giving away he came back. This ****ed me off greatly.

"I don't owe you ****!"Beast Boy shouted back from the other side of the arena.

"BB will give you the 10 dollars after you finish your punishment now _GO!_"I shouted at Wally.

"My real name is Richard Grayson."Robin said willing, probably scared of what his punishment would be if he didn't.

"I only find SB cute."Starfire said. Me and Zero broke down laughing at M'gann's and Robins faces.

"We all know AL is straight and has a crush on Tula."I said for the world to know.

"Not everyone knew."Zero told me.

"They know now."I said back to him.

"Cy go _try_ to steal the batmobile while singing the Mission Impossible theme."Zero said laughing. Cy being scared of what the punishment would be(probably worried it involved his precious T-car)complied.

"Beast Boy why do you joke around so much?"Dick question(go read Questioned by Royal Crown[it's awesome]).

"It's a lot of fun."BB answered.

"Your lieing aren't you?"I asked.

"_No!_"He answered rather quickly. It was obvious he was lieing.

* * *

With Cy

He was sneaking into the Bat cave, and so far hadn't been caught. That all changed when he saw the batmobile.

"_OH...MY...GOD!_"Cyborg shouted in surprise. Before any other thought could form in his head a body tackled him to the ground; and then proceeded to beat the *** out of him. It was _freaking_ hilarious.

"What are you doing here?"Batgirl asked.

* * *

**What happened to Cy... the world may never know. But it was ****ing hilarious.**

**Batgirl:I accept truth or dares to.**

**Zero:Yes she does.**


	4. AN Most important one ever

**A/N**

**Story discontinued until more reviews/PM**


	5. Chapter 4: Harlem Shake, and Nosebleeds

**I got some more Truth/Dares!:)**

* * *

"Here are some truth and dares from Rozen Maiden."Zero said.

"and they are: Truth: Raven-do you have a crush on anybody Beast Boy-do you hate meat that much?  
Robin(TT)-do you ever relax?I mean,just for one day you get a chance to go to a beach without no bad guys on the relax. Superboy-did you ever had a hangover?  
Starfire-do you have a crush on anyone?

Dares:

Aqualad&Nightwing-do a Harlem Shake video! XD  
Miss Martian-watch 2 Girls 1 Cup O_O  
Wally-go to Batman and say,"What's Yaoi?"  
Raven-wear a sexy swim suit in front of everyone Robin and Nightwing fight/all the teenage girls from Teen Titans and Young Justice must sing the song Mermaid Melody**(A/N The lyrics are most likely going to be in Japanese.)**;Kid Flash/Wally-dress up as Suigintou from Rozen Maiden;Cyborg-travel all around the world in less than a day!"I shouted.

"OK Cy Phineas and Ferb proved that was possible in the summer episode so;YOU CAN DO IT**(Tony Little reference and Phineas and Ferb reference.)**!"Zero said trying to encourage him.

"Let's start off with teh truths!"I shouted in a announcers voice;while holding a microphone to BB's face."Why don't you like meat?"

"I turn into animals;it would be strange to eat them."He answered.

"M'gann eats them all the time. You should eat chicken, and pork it's really good." I told him.

"Robin why can't you relax. I mean there's less crimes here than there are at Gotham."Zero said.

"I have relaxed, when I was with Babs-" Cue jealous Starfire."- and that's it." He answered.

"I really want to put YJ Robin against YJ Nightwing. But then that would be unfair soooo...that sucks."I said letting my head fall.

"Everyone knows Nightwing is going to win, and the fight would exceed the rating."Zero said sadly, cause we all wanted to see a fight.

"That would bring ratings down."I said. Singing time!

_M'gann-Why do you wish for an end to the dream,_  
_Even though flowers even bloom in ruined places?Even though the seven-colored wind, the seven-colored sky_  
_Overflow with hope to the were just having the wrong dream..._  
_The whereabouts of your love and the mystery of your memories_  
_Were pierced by cold loneliness,_  
_And you were suffering.*Pure white..._

_Zatanna-Your pure white Wings, let them rest, and gently fall to sleep._  
_You've had the wish of "I want to live" born now, haven't you? Now!_  
_The sound of the bell of hope becomes the final song now..._  
_This isn't a world made up of just strong people, so_  
_Listen to my love in this song...Hidden in your blue eyes_  
_Was a beautiful heart that seemed it was about to break._

_Raven-In the broken sky are the tears you've cried._  
_You don't have to hide all of your 's end this wrong dream..._  
_Forget everything and sleep bare_  
_when a new dreams dwells inside of you,_

_Starfire-You can become white..._  
_I want to give you a pure white heart and gaze straight at you._  
_The truth is a very kind miracle, isn't it._  
_I'll leave you with my heart, and give you the first kiss..._

_All-In the heartbeat in the moment "something" is conveyed_  
_Listen to my heart inside of yours...*repeat The world was surely started from feelings of love._  
_It draws everything into it and becomes a big circle of make mistakes, we get hurt, we fight, we cry tears._  
_But even so, it won't end;_  
_The feeling of loving La La..._

* * *

Reaction to 2 Girls 1 Cup

M'gann-WTF! O.0

Superboy-What's a hangover.

"Let's not tell him." I whispered to Zero."Teh answer Starfire will give is Robin, but she's busy trying to kill Batgirl... It's really funny and entertaining.

"Why is Tuxf on the ground with a nosebleed?" M'gann asked Zero. Zero then shook his head side to side sadly and said," He always gets this way when a girl starts to act or look sexy. Cy still isn't here, and Wally is currently getting the costume on, and Batman is probably going to send him to Barry... But let's watch anyways!"

* * *

With Batman

Wally(dressed as Suigintou)-Yo Bats what's Yaoi?

Batman-Go ask Barry.

My body suddenly rocketed forward,"Bullshit!" My fist smashed agansit a diamond table breaking it into tiny pieces. I looked down at the table raised his fist,"Bullshit!" I shouted again but this time I punched Zero in the face.

* * *

P.O.V. No One's

Tuxf was throwing things around, while everyone was staring at him with a weird look. A few seconds later everyone was doping crazy shit!

* * *

**How was this chapter funny? I hope so!:)**


End file.
